


Obligation Chocolate

by canadino



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: Akashi gives valentine’s chocolate fully open about the fact that he remembers every recipient and will come collecting come White Day.





	Obligation Chocolate

“As I’m sure you’re all very well aware,” Akashi declared, reaching into his bag and distributing neatly wrapped boxes with disarming orderliness, “today is what many countries consider ‘Valentine’s Day’. Therefore, as your captain and friend, I would like to give you all these tokens of my affection.” As he pressed the chocolates into each of his teammate’s hands, it became clear it was the only chocolates some of them had received all day; Aomine looked at the small box with pure awe. Kuroko received it with polite thanks, as he had also undoubtedly done with Momoi; Momoi and Kise admired each other’s wrapping paper prints while Murasakibara ripped into his with blunt gusto. The chocolates were arranged beautifully in their textured paper, lovingly melted and poured into molds with perfect precision and patience and chilled at the exact temperature to harden. No doubt placing one into their mouths would lead to velvety sweetness but with enough bitterness to even it out across the palate. 

“This is such a wonderful gift!” Momoi said finally, after it became clear that Akashi had been expecting some kind of response. She had given out her chocolates earlier - Kuroko had gotten a larger gift, but she had graced everyone’s bags with a crinkled bag of burnt cookies - and everyone had thought that had been it for the day. “I wouldn’t have...I mean, I’m sure you’re very busy, so I never thought...”

“I take time for my previous team,” Akashi said, smiling. “Of course, it goes without saying that I hope the feeling is mutual.” His smile lingered for too long, and Momoi’s flattered face fell somewhat. It went without saying that they would all have to prepare something equally impressive for White Day. 

Kise leaned in against Aomine’s shoulder. “What does someone get for a young master who would probably spit out cocoa beans that weren’t harvested by angels?”

It appeared that they had gotten the message. Akashi turned away, satisfied as they began to huddle around each other to compare each other’s chocolates and brainstorm with the next best chef - Murasakibara - over what would be a month long ordeal to present Akashi with something just as grand. He was serious - those chocolates had been made by hand and he did genuinely wish for his peers to hold him with high regards - but he had not meant to intimidate them. No matter; as his father said, such was the natural disposition of a born leader. 

“Akashi.” Midorima had followed him out of the gym to the club room. “I have to say...I’m not sure what that did for morale, but it was a very generous gesture of you.”

“Of course. I’m not above these sort of holidays. They’re certainly festive, aren’t they? Very good business.”

“Right.” Midorima’s wrapped fingers rubbed against the chocolate box. Like Aomine, Akashi figured this had been one - if not the only - of few chocolates he had received for the day. Where Aomine was loud and hard to approach, Midorima had a peculiar personality that definitely needed time to warm up to. Midorima was reliable and had a respectable sense of duty. He deserved the chocolates. “Here.” 

Akashi turned, halfway through gathering his things to leave. Midorima was standing behind him with a bashful face, holding out a thin box with a tiny ribbon stuck to a corner. Akashi blinked at this, looking up. “Oh...I might have said all that, but White Day is in March, isn’t it? I wasn’t trying to collect up immediately.”

Midorima twisted his mouth and used a hand to adjust his glasses, effectively shielding a part of his face from sight. “No. I-I wanted to give this to you today, regardless of whether you had given us chocolates or not. For Valentine’s Day.” 

Baffled, Akashi took the package and felt an uneven surface under his fingers. The irregular edges suggested some attempt at shaping the chocolate but it had chilled with a mind of its own. On the front, in a silver marker, was his name and a wobbly shaped heart, most likely drawn nervously but with determination. 

“Akashi?” Akashi had gone completely silent, pressing the chocolate up against his face. Midorima wondered with dread whether he had unknowingly broken some holiday rule; after all, often times only one person received sweets. “Are you alright? If it’s discourteous of me, I apologize, I’ll take it back...”

“I’m embarrassed,” Akashi said. “Please...give me a moment to compose myself. I wasn’t expecting this either.” 

By the time he got home, Akashi’s ears had started cooling down, although he was certain they were still a shade of pink with how his father had stared at him when he walked by. The chocolate was indeed unevenly poured and not well tempered. With a bite, he had expected it to be more bitter (as was the adult taste, according to the girls in his class who had presented him with dark chocolate snacks), but the piece in his mouth was milky sweet. 

It was settled; he would have to have to find an appropriate recipe for White Day.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in months and not even because I've had no time...I literally have not felt like it. But true to form, I needed to pull myself together for the holiday for my forever ship. Is anyone even still in this fandom?


End file.
